1965 in literature
The year 1965 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *The first ever Nebula Award is won by Frank Herbert's Dune. New books *Lloyd Alexander – The Black Cauldron *J. G. Ballard – The Drought *Ray Bradbury – The Vintage Bradbury *John Brunner **''The Martian Sphinx'' as Keith Woodcott **''The Squares of the City'' *Kenneth Bulmer – Land Beyond the Map *Edgar Rice Burroughs – Tarzan and the Castaways *John Dickson Carr – The House at Satan's Elbow *Agatha Christie – At Bertram's Hotel *L. Sprague de Camp **''The Arrows of Hercules'' **''The Spell of Seven'' (ed.) *August Derleth – The Casebook of Solar Pons *Margaret Drabble – The Millstone *Ian Fleming – The Man with the Golden Gun *Margaret Forster – Georgy Girl *Witold Gombrowicz – Kosmos *Graham Greene – The Comedians *Frank Herbert – Dune *Arthur Hailey – Hotel *Bel Kaufman – Up the Down Staircase *Pierre Klossowski – Le Baphomet *Jerzy Kosinski – The Painted Bird *John le Carré – The Looking-Glass War *J. M. G. Le Clézio – Le Livre des fuites *David Lodge – The British Museum Is Falling Down *H. P. Lovecraft – Dagon and Other Macabre Tales *Norman Mailer – An American Dream *Eric Malpass – Morning's at Seven *Ruth Manning-Sanders – A Book of Dragons *James A. Michener – The Source *Iris Murdoch – The Red and the Green *Ngũgĩ wa Thiong'o (also known as James Ngigi) – The River Between *Peter O'Donnell – Modesty Blaise *Raymond Queneau – Les fleurs bleues *Françoise Sagan – La chamade *Vincent Starrett – The Quick and the Dead *Irving Stone – Those Who Love *Rex Stout – The Doorbell Rang *Jack Vance – Space Opera *Erico Verissimo – O Senhor Embaixador *Kurt Vonnegut – God Bless You, Mr. Rosewater *Donald Wandrei – Strange Harvest *John D. MacDonald – A Deadly Shade of Gold New drama *Samuel Beckett – Come and Go *Edward Bond – Saved *John Osborne – A Patriot for Me *Michel Tremblay – Les Belles-Sœurs Poetry *Stanley McNail – Something Breathing *Sylvia Plath – Ariel *Clark Ashton Smith – Poems in Prose Non-fiction *Truman Capote – In Cold Blood *Nirad C. Chaudhuri – The Continent of Circe *Allen G. Debus – The English Paracelsians. *Acheson, Dean – Morning and Noon *Barney Glaser & Anselm Strauss – Awareness of Dying *William Golding – The Hot Gates *Alex Haley & Malcolm X – The Autobiography of Malcolm X *H. P. Lovecraft – Selected Letters I (1911–1924) *Robin Moore – The Green Berets Births *March 4 **Andrew Collins, journalist and scriptwriter **Anisul Hoque, Bangladeshi novelist, dramatist and journalist *March 30 – Piers Morgan, controversial journalist and editor *July 7 - Zoë Heller, novelist *July 31 – J. K. Rowling, children's novelist *September 29 - Nikolaj Frobenius, Norwegian novelist *October 23 – Augusten Burroughs, memoirist *December 31 – Nicholas Sparks, novelist *''date unknown'' - Patience Agbabi, performance poet Deaths *January 4 – T. S. Eliot, American/British poet and dramatist, 76 *January 12 – Lorraine Hansberry, journalist and dramatist, 34 (cancer) *March 13 – Fan S. Noli, Albanian bishop and poet, 83 *May 3 – Howard Spring, novelist, 76 *May 19 - Maria Dąbrowska, Polish novelist, essayist, journalist and playwright, 75 *June 5 – Thornton Burgess, children's author, 91 *June 13 - Martin Buber, Austrian-born Jewish philosopher, 87 *July 9 – Jacques Audiberti, French Absurdist dramatist, poet and novelist, 66 *July 28 – Rampo Edogawa, Japanese author and critic, 70 *July 30 – Jun'ichirō Tanizaki, Japanese novelist, 79 *July 31 – John Metcalfe, novelist and short story writer, 73 *August 17 – Jack Spicer, poet, 40 (alcohol-related) *October 8 – Thomas B. Costain, popular historian, 80 *October 15 – Randall Jarrell, poet, 54 (road accident) *October 30 – Arthur Schlesinger, Sr., American historian, 77 *November 8 – Dorothy Kilgallen, journalist, 52 (alcohol/drug overdose) *November 20 – Katharine Anthony, biographer, 87 *December 16 – W. Somerset Maugham, dramatist, novelist and short story writer, 91 Awards * Nobel Prize for literature – Michail Aleksandrovich Sholokhov Canada * See 1965 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: J. Borel, L'Adoration * Prix Médicis: René-Victor Pilhes, La Rhubarbe United Kingdom * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Philip Turner, The Grange at High Force * Eric Gregory Award: John Fuller, Derek Mahon, Michael Longley, Norman Talbot * Newdigate prize: Peter Jay * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Muriel Spark, The Mandelbaum Gate * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Mary Moorman, William Wordsworth: The Later Years 1803–1850 * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Philip Larkin United States * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal for Criticism: Walter Lippmann * Hugo Award: Fritz Leiber, The Wanderer * Nebula Award: Frank Herbert, Dune * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Maia Wojciechowska, Shadow of a Bull * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Frank D. Gilroy, The Subject Was Roses * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Shirley Ann Grau – The Keepers Of The House * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: John Berryman: 77 Dream Songs Elsewhere *Premio Nadal: E. Cabalero Calderón, El buen salvaje * Viareggio Prize: Goffredo Parise, Il Padrone (The Boss) References * Category:Years in literature